Hermandad
by Hamburgesa-con-queso
Summary: Y para Garen era extraño que Lux no fuera a su habitación para decirle que no podía dormir como cuando eran niños. No pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Que es lo que estaba mal?


Noventa y siete, noventa y ocho, noventa y nueve y cien.

No importa hasta que número contará, parecía que el sueño nunca llegaría a él. Dio vueltas en la cama intentado otras posiciones para dormir pero tampoco sirvió.

Al final se dio por vencido y Garen decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era salir al aire libre.

Se colocó su armadura y se puso calzado. Bajo las escaleras con sumo cuidado, Luxana estaba durmiendo en la habitación de un lado y no quería perturbar su sueño.

Desde hacía unas semanas que no podía dormir, el recuerdo de todos sus compañeros que habían muerto por Demacia, los muertos a manos de noxianos era una carga pesada. Había sido de esas semanas en donde recordaba todas las cosas que había pasado con sus compañeros, con sus amigos y seres queridos que habían caído en batalla. Se atormentaba a si mismo con la idea de que podía haber evitado la muerte de todas esas vidas inocentes, pero ya era tarde para comprobarlo.

Abrió la puerta de su hogar y salió.

Era la madrugada y por eso no se sorprendió que hiciera tanto frío, aún así no pudo evitar un leve escalofrío por una repentina corriente de aire frío que hace que las hojas de los árboles tiemblen.

A pesar de que era de madrugada, Garen escucha los grillos y los animales del bosque que están cerca de su casa.

Se dirigió con firmeza al área de entrenamiento que había instalado cuando era niño pero que aún funcionaba como si fuera nuevo.

Justo cuando estaba por llegar, una luz iluminó su camino y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos por el resplandor. Corrió los pocos metros que quedaban solo para encontrarse con Lux que blandía su báculo.

Ella detuvo toda acción en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron. Y Garen suponía que ella se preguntaba lo mismo que él.

¿Que hace ahí?

Lux colocó un mechón de cabello dorado detrás de su oreja y le sonrió. La luz de la luna le permite ver un Lux con ropa deportiva de color azul.

-Hermano- dijo ella con timidez-, lo siento ¿Te desperté?

El negó con la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, había estado despierto y aún así no había escuchado a Lux bajar por las escaleras ni había escuchado cuando abrío la puerta.

-¿Desde cuándo estás aquí? - pregunto finalmente con uno de sus brazos en la cadera y la otra sosteniendo su espada.

-Probablemente hace tres horas- Fue la respuesta de su hermana menor y siguió con su entrenamiento.

Garen no dijo otra cosa y se movió a un tronco que servía como banco.

Empezó a sacar filo a su gran espada con una piedra de amolar. Apesar de que desconfía de la magia no puede desconfiar de Lux. Le ha costado aceptar que su hermanita fuera una maga pero después de todo, no importaba que Lux fuera hechicera, guerrera o lo que sea, ella seguiría siendo Lux.

El sonido de su espada siendo afilada y los hechizos de Luxana era lo único que llenaba el vacío. Ninguno de los hermanos había dicho palabra alguna, ambos están concentrados en lo suyo.

-¿No puedes dormir? - al final fue ella quien rompió el silencio entre los dos. Garen siguió afilando su espada pero aún así respondió.

-No.

—yo tampoco.

Garen dejo lo que hacía para mirar a Lux, ella sólo sonrió y siguió con sus hechizos.

Para Garen era extraño que Lux no fuera a despertarlo como cuando eran niños. Cuando Lux se colaba en su habitación diciéndole que no podía dormir.

Si Garen debía admitir una debilidad, esa era Lux. No le puede negar nada a esa niña con cabello tan dorado como el sol, con sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules. No podía negarle nada cuando sonreía y le decía que era su héroe, cuando ella lloraba y sus ojitos brillaban con más intensidad por causa de las lágrimas.

A pesar de sus diferencias, ella siempre acudía a él para cualquier problema que tuviera y él la ayudaba con gusto.

Quizá no había acudido a él por que ella ya no era una niña, así que no había podido evitarlo si tenía algo malo con su relación.

Probablemente Lux noto que Garen tenía una mirada extraña en su rostro siempre serio.

Ella se acercó a él, su rostro estaba perlado de sudor a causa del entrenamiento. Le tocó el hombro con suavidad.

Garen no podía evitar pensar que la confianza de Luxana era algo de las tantas cosas valiosas que había perdido.

-Hermano? - la suave voz de su hermana lo sacó de sus pensamientos y volvió al rostro hacia ella.

Lux lo rodeó con sus brazos y beso su mejilla.

-Si no te dije fue por que no quería despertarte- dijo ella aún abrazando a su hermano.

-Ya veo- Garen suspiro con alivio y regreso el abrazo con cuidado, era consciente de la diferencia de tamaños y de fuerza.

-Sabes que siempre confiaré en ti.

Fue lo que dijo Lux.

Y Garen se siente realmente estúpido, Lux le conocía tan bien que sabía en qué pensaba.

Supo que a pesar de sus problemas y de todo lo que había perdido, la confianza y el amor de su hermana era algo que tendría por siempre.

Jamás olvidaría a sus compañeros y familia, el recuerdo de todos ellos ayudaría a seguir adelante, a esforzarse por su nación, por él y por su hermana.

Garen no entreno esa noche, después de hablar con Lux, los dos se adentraron a su hogar y fueron a dormir.

Esta vez Garen no tuvo tiempo para contar ovejas, en cuanto toco la cama se quedó dormido como un tronco.

Era una lástima que tenía que levantarse temprano.

FIN.

* * *

Si llegaron hasta acá:

Felicidades, por soportar lo que acabo de escribir. Disculpen si hay falta de ortografía y espero, de verdad que hayan disfrutado la lectura :)


End file.
